Sekarang, Selamanya
by Tachibanacchi
Summary: Aku hanya ingin seperti ini saja. Berdua denganmu. Tidak ada masa depan, masa lalu. Hanya ada sekarang. Tidak ada aku, kau, mereka. Hanya kita.


**SELAMANYA**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

(_Aku hanya ingin seperti ini saja. Berdua denganmu. Tidak ada masa depan, masa lalu. Hanya ada sekarang. Tidak ada aku, kau, mereka. Hanya kita.)_

"Ne, Akashi-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko. Wajahnya masih sama tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasa tetapi mata biru langitnya penuh keraguan.

…seolah takut.

Akan apa?

"Apa itu, Tetsumi?" tanya Akashi. Matanya menatap ke arah langit yang terlihat sangat jelas dari atas atap sekolah ini. Angin musim semi berhembus pelan, mempermainkan surai merahnya pelan.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kapten tim basketnya. Banyak yang ingin ia nyatakan. Ia ingin mengadukan banyak hal. Aomine-kun yang mulai jarang latihan. Kise-kun yang tidak bermain dengan ceria lagi. Mereka semua, Aomine-kun, Kise,kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, mereka semua berubah. Hanya Akashi-kun yang tampak sama.

Kenapa mereka berubah?

Kenapa mereka menjadi lebih kuat dan kemudian berubah?

Apakah Akashi-kun juga akan berubah?

Apakah Akashi-kun juga akan _meninggalkan_ku?

Sendirian, di belakang.

Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Dia menghela nafas panjang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Akashi meskipun tidak terlihat percaya dengan kata-kata Kuroko, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kuroko dan memejamkan mata.

Kuroko menelusurkan jari jemarinya di rambut merah Akashi. Dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Hidup berubah. Keadaan berubah. Orang berubah. Semua hal yang ada di bumi ini, yang hidup ataupun yang tidak, akan selalu berubah. Tidak mungkin sebuah keadaan akan berlangsung sama untuk waktu yang lama. Bahkan selamanya pun masih ada batasnya. Ia tahu itu. Ia sadar tentang hal itu. Tapi Kuroko Tetsumi menolak untuk mengerti.

Dulu saat dia kecil dia akan berpura-pura berpikir bahwa keluarganya akan bahagia bersama untuk selamanya seperti di buku dongeng yang ia baca. Ia akan tetap menjadi gadis kecil selamanya, orang tuanya aka nada bersama dengannya untuk selamanya. Kakek dan Neneknya akan terus berkunjung sebulan sekali dan membawakan hadiah yang bagus dan banyak untuk selamanya. Dengan begitu Kuroko Tetsumi akan bersama dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya untuk selamanya.

Tapi tentu saja keadaan harus berubah dan membuat segalanya memburuk untuk Kuroko.

Ayahnya yang dipromosikan sehingga harus bekerja jauh di luar negri (tidak ada lagi sarapan bersama-sama dengan ayah dan ibu).

Kakek yang tiba-tiba meninggal dan membuat nenek tinggal bersama mereka (tidak ada lagi kunjungan menyenangkan kakek dan nenek _bersama-sama_. Tidak ada lagi kakek yang suka menceritakan tentang pengalamannya sebagai salah seorang prajurit Jepang dulu).

Nenek jadi lebih pendiam (tidak ada lagi sesi membaca cerita bersama nenek).

Lalu, saat ia lulus sekolah dasar, ia sekeluarga pindah ke rumah yang _lebih besar_. 'Tidak ada yang salah dengan rumah yang dulu. Aku _tidak suka_ rumah yang ini! Ini _bukan_ rumahku!' pikir Tetsumi dengan keras kepala.

Tetapi, mau sekeras apa dia berusaha, ia tidak pernah bisa mencegah sesuatu berubah. Ia tidak bisa mencegah orang yang ia sayangi berubah. Dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu.

"Tetsumi." Kuroko merasakan rambut biru panjangnya ditarik pelan oleh seseorang dan ia membuka matanya. Iris berwarna merah menyambut penglihatannya.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko menyadari bahwa suaranya terdengar aneh, seperti suara orang yang baru saja menangis. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, tapi sebuah tangan lain, milik Akashi tentu saja, mendahuluinya dan mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau menangis." Itu sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya mengantuk, Akashi-kun."

Lagi-lagi Akashi membiarkan kebohongan itu berlalu begitu saja. Ia berdiri, mengibaskan debu-debu yang mungkin menempel di jas seragam putihnya. Setelah selesai dia mengulurkan tangan pada kuroko, membantunya berdiri.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, Akashi-kun." Protes Kuroko.

"Tentu kau bisa, Tetsumi."

Akashi hanya tersenyum misterius dan membuka pintu atap dalam diam. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Kuroko dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Tetsumi. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari dari sisiku."

Kuroko masih menatap pintu atap lama setelah Akashi pergi dari situ. Kali ini sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Terimakasih, Akashi-kun."

(_aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti sebentar saja dimana tidak ada masa depan ataupun masa lalu. Hanya ada saat ini bersamamu. Tidak ada aku, kau, dia, mereka. Hanya ada kita. Berdua, bersama, meskipun tidak untuk selamanya.)_


End file.
